


Lazy Sundays

by lunalikespace



Series: Emilena [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Tracer comes home early.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Series: Emilena [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Lazy Sundays

Emily loved mornings like this.

Sun shined through the window, and she could feel Lena's arms wrapped around her. Tracer wasn't expected to return home so early, but it was always welcomed. She must've slipped in during the night, silently, as to not wake her lover.

Emily rolled over to face the girl snoring softly beside her. Tracer must've been exhausted, because she didn't even change out of her work clothes before crawling into bed with her girlfriend. Emily noted how her gelled hair stuck up in certain spots from sleeping on it and she giggled to herself. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Lena's forehead.

Quickly and quietly, Emily slipped out of bed and into the kitchen. She turned on the stove to heat up the kettle for tea, and began cooking eggs on the adjacent burner. Scrambled, of course, the only way Lena liked them, and with some sausage and cheese added in.

As she finished the eggs, she poured the water and put the teabags in. She brought the plates in on a tray and set the tea on the bedside table.

Tracer awoke to the scent of food. Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up. "Mm, good morning," Lena hummed, stretching.

"Good morning, my love. I didn't even realize you came back last night." Emily said.

"Yeah, I got finished early and everyone said I could use the rest." She said, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad your home," Emily said, leaning in and kissing her, "I made you some breakfast: scrambled eggs, your favorite, and some tea on your bedside table."

Lena smiled deeply. "Thank you, love. You're the best." She said, leaning in towards her girlfriend. She cupped Emily's face as she kissed her. She couldn't help but notice how soft her lips were. Tracer was just glad to be back, in the safety of Emily's embrace rather than the coldness of the fighting.

Lena scarfed down her breakfast and sipped her tea while Emily crawled back into bed with her. Lena rested her head on Emily's chest while she played with her hair. It was the most soothing thing in the world to Lena.

Emily played with Tracer's hair, although it was a little messy and sticky. "I think you could go for a shower, Tracer." Emily giggled.

The woman in question only huffed in response; Lena knew that Emily only ever called her by her Overwatch name in two cases: casual teasing and flirting, or the _other_ activities they engaged in. "Shush, I'm enjoying spending time with you," Lena retorted. And then suddenly, an idea, "On second thought: maybe draw me up one and then join me?" Emily grinned and did as she was asked.

She slipped out of bed and into the bathroom before turning on the shower and turning it nice and warm for her girlfriend. Lena finished up whatever she was doing and made her way into the bathroom. She stripped from her dirty work clothes and got into the shower, and Emily followed suit.

Lena faced the water and let it relax her tense and sore muscles, but she realized she felt something else there too. She looked behind her and Emily was massaging her shoulders—and doing a darn good job—and she smiled at her girlfriend. "Thank you," Lena sighed.

"Mm, of course," Emily hummed. Of course, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander. Her girlfriend's body was beautiful under the water—her toned muscles from all her hard work and her natural feminine beauty all combined into one. She placed a kiss on the back of Lena's neck and mumbled something akin to 'I love you'.

"I love you too," Lena hummed back, enjoying the feeling of complete warmth she was engulfed in. The warm water and her girlfriend's hands were enough to send her to sleep right then and there. She hadn't felt this relaxed in what seemed like months, so Tracer was grateful for this moment.

Emily finished massaging her back and moved to her scalp. She put shampoo in her hands and scrubbed at the layer of grime in her hair. _The bed sheets are gonna need a_ _changin_ ' her mind echoed, but she didn't worry about that. All Emily cared about in that moment was working the day old gel out of her lover's hair. Once she was finished, she helped rinse the suds out and applied condition, repeating the process again. And after that, she soaped up a loofah and scrubbed off Lena's body. The girls showered in silence, but they both knew how much they enjoyed each other's company.

Emily stepped out of the shower first, to go clean up the bedroom a bit. She tore off the old, dirty sheets and put fresh ones on the bed. She picked up any messes laying around the room and even lit a few candles.

Lena came out of the shower after, and put on some comfortable pajamas that Emily had laid out for her. She couldn't be more thankful to have such a wonderful, supporting, and caring girlfriend. Emily was already in bed when Lena emerged from the bathroom. She didn't even have the chance to push words out before Lena jumped into bed with her, cuddling up at her side. Emily placed an arm around her, pulling her closer, and the pair started to drift off. Emily couldn't think of a better way to spend the day


End file.
